285
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: "KAU BELUM PUAS, HAH? KAU MEREBUT MANAKA DARIKU. SEKARANG KAU MAU APA LAGI? KAU BAHKAN LEBIH RENDAH DARI BABI!"/"Kumohon dengarkan aku."/TsumuguHikari/RnR?


"Hikari—"

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil mengerjap. Kedua matanya mengikuti gerak bibir lawan bicaranya lamat-lamat. Telinganya bagai berdengung keras saat getaran yang dihasilkan oleh suara Tsumugu memasuki telinganya. Kegiatannya seketika terhenti.

Hikari menutup matanya, memukul-mukul kedua pipinya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Hikari tidak mengerti apa maksud sang pemuda bersurai kelam di depannya ini. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk membersihkan telinganya, kalimat yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir itu tak pernah berubah. Ia pun hanya dapat membalasnya dengan tawa yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan.

"Jangan bercanda," Hikari menggeram. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak. "KAU BELUM PUAS, HAH? KAU MEREBUT MANAKA DARIKU. SEKARANG KAU MAU APA LAGI? KAU BAHKAN LEBIH RENDAH DARI BABI!"

Hikari berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan Tsumugu dan permintaan maafnya yang hilang ditelan angin darat.

.

.

.

**285**

**Disclaimer:** Nagi no Asukara © Project-118, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning! **Shonen-ai/yaoi, OOC, typo, alternate reality, minim dialog, dll.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak kejadian itu. Tsumugu masih ingat dengan jelas rentetan kejadian waktu itu, bagai baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia masih menunggu hari di mana orang yang paling ditunggunya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Menunggu dengan sabar setiap hari di atas permukaan laut yang membeku. Menunggu sambil meneliti keadaan di bawah es yang ia pijak. Sampai muncul secercah cahaya dari es yang retak.

Dari sana akhirnya sosok yang Tsumugu nantikan begitu lama muncul tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak berubah. Dengan cepat ia berlari mengampiri sang penduduk Shioshishio yang pertama muncul sejak dimulainya masa hibernasi. Kedua tangannya yang kini lebih panjang dibandingkan lima tahun lalu memeluk erat tubuh yang terbaring di depannya. Tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Rasa rindunya yang begitu besar membuatnya tak lagi peduli pada sekitar.

Tsumugu melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh polos Hikari. Lalu dengan sigap ia menggendong tubuh Hikari dan membawanya pulang. Meski banyak orang yang berteriak memanggil namanya maupun nama Hikari, ia tetap terus berjalan tanpa menengok.

Dibaringkannya tubuh Hikari perlahan di atas _futon_ yang tergelar rapi di kamarnya. Dibelainya lembut surai kecokelatan yang menghiasi kepalanya. Dibisikkannya kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin membuatnya bangun. Dikecupnya lembut kening Hikari, lalu turun ke bibirnya. Berharap kecupannya sama manjurnya dengan kecupan pangeran yang membangunkan putrinya dari tidur panjang.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian kelopak mata yang telah menutup begitu lama pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan kedua iris seindah lautan yang menatap dunia ini penuh kebingungan.

"Selamat pagi, Hikari."

Hikari mengusap matanya beberapa kali. Masih menatap Tsumugu tak percaya. "Tsu … mugu?"

Bagai melihat setan, Hikari menggerakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga dan berlari keluar rumah keluarga Kihara—hampir menabrak Chisaki yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit—tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut jaket milik Tsumugu.

Beberapa hari berlalu begitu saja. Hikari masih enggan menemui Tsumugu. Kejadian sebelum _ofunehiki _yang membuat hubungannya dan Tsumugu merenggang terus berputar di otaknya. Ia pun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan berharap dengan melakukannya ia dapat mendinginkan otaknya meski hanya sedikit.

Sebut saja hari ini ia sedang sial. Kepalanya malah semakin panas sejak matahari yang bersinar terik menyinari tubuhnya. Meski udara cukup menggigit tulang, Hikari tetap merasa kepalanya panas. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk melompat ke laut dibandingkan harus berjalan di darat.

Hikari berenang tak tentu arah. Ia tak peduli kalau ia tersesat. Ia lahir dan besar di laut, ia tak mungkin mati begitu saja di sana. Ia terus menyelam lalu kembali ke permukaan, maju kemudian berputar kembali, hingga kepalanya terantuk sebuah perahu.

Hikari mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Setelah nyeri di kepalanya reda, ia berusaha untuk menaiki perahu dan berniat untuk memarahi sang pemilik perahu karena telah menghalangi jalannya.

Perahu itu bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan Hikari yang berusaha menaikinya. Setelah berhasil menaiki perahu tersebut dan mengetahui siapa yang berada di atasnya, ia menelan protesnya bulat-bulat. Ia bungkam.

Hikari langsung memutar badannya—hendak melompat kembali ke air—namun tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya menggenggamnya erat.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku."

Hikari berhenti memberontak. Tubuhnya ia putar menghadap lawan bicaranya. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tak digenggam erat oleh kedua tangan Tsumugu, mungkin saja ia sudah memukul sang oseanografer berkali-kali.

Tetesan-tetesan bening jatuh secara bergantian dari kedua mata Hikari, membuat Tsumugu sedikit terkejut. Tsumugu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Hikari—menarik pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya ke pelukannya.

Tangisan Hikari semakin keras. Air matanya membasahi dada Tsumugu. Tangannya meremas erat baju yang dikenakan Tsumugu saat itu hingga kusut.

"Aku takut. Aku terlalu takut untuk bangun dan melihat semuanya berubah. Chisaki menjadi dewasa, Miuna dan Sayu juga. Akari sekarang punya anak lagi. Bahkan kau berubah. Terlalu banyak yang berubah."

Tsumugu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai kepala Hikari dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan kirinya mempererat pelukannya. Ia memilih untuk tidak berbicara dan terus mendengarkan semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hikari.

"Aku takut melihatmu berubah. Aku takut perasaanmu padaku berubah. Selama lima tahun aku tertidur, kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Aku takut saat aku terbangun kau sudah tak ada lagi untukku."

Tsumugu dengan sabar menunggu Hikari menghentikan tangisannya. Setelah tangisan Hikari reda, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memastikan kalau Hikari menatapnya.

"Perasaanku padamu takkan pernah berubah. Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti."

Dengan kuat Hikari menendang kaki Tsumugu lalu kembali terjun ke laut. Ia terus berenang menjauhi perahu Tsumugu dengan wajah yang memerah. "Tsumugu _no baka_."

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

.

.

.

**A/N: **Akhirnya kelar juga meskipun beda dari bayangan awal. Entah kenapa pengen nulis tentang mereka berdua, padahal OTP saya di NagiAsu bukan mereka. Mungkin karena fanfic TsumuguChisaki udah ada jadi mau nyoba yang lain. Atau jangan-jangan mengotori fandom straight dengan fanfic yaoi sudah menjadi hobi baru saya? /dikeroyok massa/

Judulnya itu susah dijelaskan. Sejarahnya cukup panjang. Anggap saja Tsumugu-Hikari-5tahun. /bilang aja gak ada ide bagus/

_Review?_


End file.
